Produce, characterize, and provide monoclonal and monospecific antibodies to the protein oncogene products of avian and mammalian retroviruses. The monoclonal antibodies will be directed against the amino and carboxy terminal ends of the oncogene and the active site. The antigens used will be synthetic peptides which are identical in sequence to the native oncogene products, but considerably smaller in size. This contract will operate under the payback system for cost reimbursement, but total cost recovery is not anticipated.